We Are Electric
by twilightcity
Summary: Godric was sure his faith in mankind was well placed. But when an brutal attack rocks his area, he instead begins to hate humans. When happens when a 2000 year old vampire becomes that angry? And who is standing beside him in battle? Godric/OC
1. Welcome Home Souls

All rights to these characters belong to Charlaine Harris and HBO Entertainment. I don't own them in any way. Though I would love to!

**We Are Electric**

**Chapter 1: Souls**

There was something about Dallas that Kat liked. She couldn't put a finger on it, and she didn't she wanted to. She would settle for stumbling over an inadequate description when she talked to her mother on the phone at night.

It was however, the first time that she saw him that the beauty of her city flew into the background.

She walked, the sidewalk rising to meet her feet. She wasn't in any particular hurry. Rather, she had been consumed by the urge to go for a walk. It was as if someone or something had stood behind her and pushed her from her couch.

He was walking in the opposite direction, and she felt him before she saw him. Some kind of snaking, golden feeling had wrapped around her. When she saw him, her feet stopped moving. Had she wanted to move, she wouldn't have been able to.

When he looked at her, she fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide as her knees smashed on the sidewalk. She couldn't register any pain. Her hands went to her throat as if she were choking, willing herself to understand what her brain was communicating. She forgot herself. She was soaring over the plains of a land she had never visited, but felt she knew every blade of grass as if she had run over it every day. She felt the warmth of war-fire, the refreshment of something coppery running down her throat. A thousand memories for a thousand lifetimes, all flooding her at once.

_Who are you, dear one? How many have you watched die, that you could not keep forever as you yourself lived on? How many have you shied from because you knew what you are prevents the one thing that you want - a lasting friend? How many times have you deprived yourself of that which you so desperately crave? Let me dance with you, dear one. Let use feel the stalks of grass beneath our bare feet as we dance, hundreds of miles away to a tune of our own design. I don't care as long as I am with you. I will know you forever. Finally, you will know love. A love that, no matter what you are, is everlasting. Oh dear one. How I have missed you. Come home. Come home. Come home._

And in this moment, when her vision returns and she beholds him, she feels as if she has been ripped in two. However, she could have been bleeding and ruined here on a sidewalk in Texas for all to see, and she could have seen no less beauty in this moment. Her soul, gray and misty and arms wide open, rose triumphant from her body.

And when her soul met his, she knew him. She knew every part of him. Tears fell thick and hot down her round cheeks, and dripped salty over her smiling lips.

"Godric."

She couldn't remain conscious. She drifted, somewhere over two men, one dressed as a Nordic soldier and the other a native, blood dripping from his lips in satisfaction.

Welcome home Godric, welcome home…

* * *

Cinnamon.

It is the first word she thinks when she returns from unconsciousness. It smells like cinnamon.

And he is there.

"What did you see, Kat?"

She is startled by a perfect stranger's use of her name. But he is not a stranger. She has known him. She has known him forever.

She is laying on a bed, white satin sheets cascading like waves from her. White brick walls run endlessly, black iron furnishings completing the modern look.

She meets his eyes and smiles.

"You. The world. Everything." She is completely at peace with this strange knowledge, how completely she knows him. "How do you know my name?"

He now returns the smile. "Your soul met mine. We have all prior knowledge of each other."

"Why?" she asks, knowing the answer but wishing to hear it from his mouth.

"Because we are soulmates." His smile is small, but no less joyful. Joy is a strange thing on a vampire's face, she muses.

"What does it mean? For us?"

"We are meant to be together. Our souls were made to rest with each other. Every part of us fits. Physically and mentally we are a match. We will not be able to travel far from each other or we will become depressed, lethargic, and generally quite anxious." He pauses for just a moment, to allow her to process this new information before the biggest piece of all is revealed. "We will know a love that few can imagine. A devotion that cannot be matched."

"Does this happen to all soulmates?"

"Yes. You were able to see your soul leaving you to meet mine because I am vampire. My immortal blood gives the magic of such things a power that humans can not supply. All soulmates interact differently, and each pairing is individual. How we treat each other will not be how other pairings interact."

"Wow," is all Kat could say.

Godric let a low chuckle escape him.

The silence between them is comfortable. It is the comfort of beings who have long enjoyed one another's company, and no longer need words to fill the space between them.

"And…uh…you're okay with that. With this? With me?"

And with that, the most incredible laugh burst from Godric's lips.

"You are my soulmate, Kat. There is no one else in the world I would be happier with."

His lips meet hers then. There had been no transition, no awkward pause before their mouths touched. It was as if this was one kiss among thousands that had already occurred, and also one of thousands to come.

He smelled of wood smoke and soap. His mouth tasted sweet, metallic, and cloying. Her hands ran down his back and explored the dense knots of muscle. Each held it's own story.

His left shoulder blade sang of war and a wound long healed. His lower back spoke of long hours making his way on a farm as the world progressed. His neck…his neck spoke of a change that had been necessary and almost welcome. His eyelids spoke of a savagery long since gone. His body was young, but his mind so old. Looking at him was a contradiction. His wisdom shone through a young man's body. Such impossibilities.

She felt his energy, and his willingness to live in peace amongst humans. She felt his discontent with some of those around him. But mostly she felt how perfectly his hips molded with hers as he slid on top of her.

He did not move with inhuman speed, but rather afforded them both the privilege of feeling their bodies meet for the first time. He was not made of stone, as might be expected. His skin was pliant under her fingers. There was no heartbeat, no rush of blood through his veins, but she could feel the electricity beneath his skin regardless. Her breath came in short hot gasps against his neck, allowing him to drink her in like prey. Wood smoke and soap. She smelled like him.

It is only later, when the pleasures of two thousand years of waiting were released that he realized how long he had truly lived. Never had he experienced anything as singular as the pleasure of feeling such perfect breasts beneath his hands. Each touch they brushed over one another brought the other to utter in disbelief. Mouths explored each other's bodies. And when they had finally joined in the most intimate of embraces, he had felt so perfect inside of her that there was no denying their existence together.

As they lay together afterward, his fingers drag easily along her arm. It is the first time in a long time he has been completely at peace. He does not know peace as humans do, nor can he remember it. But he feels it now, just the same.

Their bodies touch, each curve in her soft body fitting in the holes in his. He can not remember ever, even in his two thousand years of being, ever being as totally enthralled with any creature, human or otherwise, than he was with the one beneath him.

"We are electric, my love." The words breathe from his mouth, curling around her like some blood-red ribbon.

Her eyes follow his fingers as they trace her delicate arms, gasping as the pads of his hands rest against hers. He curls her fingers between his and smiles at the seeming fragility he grasps.

"Electric."

Her eyes change. They appear anticipatory, as if she would like to say something. And then her mouth opens.

"I love you, Godric."

He stumbles, his mouth opening in reply.

"I have loved you forever."

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, who else thinks Godric is a GREAT character on True Blood? I believe it is very realistic that a vampire that has been around two thousand years would tire of the violence against creatures he must ultimately coexist with. But I like that he's not a hippieesque-human-lover. He is willing to kill if need be. He would just rather avoid it. In short, he's badass.

This story takes place directly after the incident at the L.O.D.I. They are all at the hotel the night after rescuing Sookie.

Anyways, this is by no means the end of my story. I hope you all stick around. A lot of action and actual plot to come! I was just in the mood to write something very charged, supernatural, and with a lot of flowy description. :)

Reviews are appreciated and replied to. Sorry this chapter is so short! Next one will be longer. This story started on a whim. And I'm glad it did! It's my favorite chapter on FF I've ever written I think.

Next Chapter: Kat meets all the other vampires involved in the L.O.D.I. incident, and more explanation on soulmates! It is a magick, albeit one that I created! Hehe!


	2. Introductions, how fun!

Their lovemaking continued throughout the night. It was as if she too had lived two thousand years, each night of those centuries spent with him. The sensations of their two bodies meeting was both strange and familiar at once.

When they were spent, and Godric began feeling the approach of the sunrise, they lay together.

"So, we feel comfortable with each other, like we've known each other for ever, because our souls know each other?"

Godric nodded in agreement. "Yes. When we were created, our souls were made to find each other and live in harmony. Our souls have already met, so they are comfortable with each other, as are we. Whether we find each other is luck, chance, and determination. Once found, souls will share memories. That is why you now everything about me, and I you. It is an ancient magick, one that existed even when I was still human."

Kat was quiet, contemplating the idea of a technically dead person's soul.

"If you're dead, then how can your soul come from you to meet mine?"

"Some things, I suppose, can not be understood. My soul apparently, was not destroyed with my death. Perhaps our souls remain inside our bodies, tucked away and waiting for their mates. Vampires can hardly be considered natural, so who is not to say that souls aren't slightly independent themselves."

A smile flit across his lips, lighting up his kaleidoscope eyes.

"Do you mind all my questions?" Kat smiled.

"Not at all, dear one."

"Does it bother you that we match on the outside, age-wise, but not on the inside?"

Physically, they were the same. She was slightly shorter than him and had the same young, twenty-something features. However, on the inside there was a 1,990 year difference in their ages.

"Not at all. You have seen all that I have seen. And I believe that you are wiser than you expect."

She shook her head, not wanting to disagree but thinking that perhaps he had too much confidence in her ability to equal his wisdom.

"And now, time for sleep. The sun will soon be up."

It did not seem strange to adjust herself to sleep through the day with him. In fact, she had the best sleep she had had in years.

* * *

The next morning she found all her clothes stuffed in spare drawers in the room.

"How…" she began.

"I had a friend collect your things this evening before you woke. She owed me a favor when I spared her human lover." Godric seemed contemplative after this statement and she did not pry.

She had seem his memories of the Light Of Day Institute. The followers had treated him with relative decency, and he had treated them more kindly than Kat thought they deserved. She understood the entire situation without asking. She enjoyed the feeling of being so in the loop with something that just yesterday she had no idea about.

At his suggestion, she got dressed to meet the others she had seen in her visions of his past. She supposed they wouldn't do her any harm, seeing as she was Godric's, but she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. However, she was eager to meet Sookie. She didn't know if Bill and Sookie were soulmates, but at least Kat could speak to someone about being in a relationship with a vampire.

Kat didn't take long to find a white dress. It hugged her where it counted, and showed off her legs without being too short. From what she had read, the hotel was rather chic, and she didn't want to seem like too much of a sore thumb. She slid on a pair of white heels (she was a sucker for designer shoes) and a pearl necklace and dabbed on some lip gloss. She threw her long brunette locks up in a fancy bun and secured it with some pins, and with some mascara she was ready to go. Kat was short and, what she liked to call, "curvy." Her butt didn't fit in her pants sometimes, and she couldn't stand those damn muffin tops, but she wouldn't change herself. She was natural, and beautiful. Besides, if being thin meant she had to stop eating cookies she would rather deal with the pants-shimmy-dance!

Godric's eyes widened slightly when she exited their room. "If I were not so old, I would worry about keeping the other vampires off you."

She smiled, knowing she didn't need to reassure him with words of loyalty. He already knew her commitment.

They left the room, their young figures gliding quietly down the hallway. They stood in the elevator, without holding hands or any outward signs of affection. They were connected on the deepest of levels inside, and that was enough for them.

The third floor contained of a room of one Eric Northman. Godric's created child.

The door opened before Godric could knock. A tall, muscular vampire stood in the doorway. Kat recognized him as Eric right away. She couldn't mistake the blond hair from Godric's memories.

"Master," Eric said, welcoming both of them inside. Eric's eyes lingered on her, but not out of bloodlust. Rather, he was curious.

"Good evening, Eric. This is Kat. We met yesterday. She is my soulmate."

Eric's eyes did not register shock, but rather a warmth. Kat gathered that he was unfailingly loyal, and she assumed he welcomed her because what made his master happy made him happy.

When they crossed the threshold, Kat tensed. She could only imagine how many vampires awaited them in the room beyond.

Godric squeezed her hand gently. "Do not worry, dear one. As long as you are with me, no harm can come to you."

She knew this to be true, but her animal fight-or-flight instinct remained rooted in her stomach.

When they rounded the corner, she found Bill Compton, Sookie Stackhouse, Pam, and many other vampires that had been involved with the L.O.D.I. conflict.

They all stared at her curiously, Sookie sporting a friendly and understanding smile. "Hard to be the human girl in love with a vampire that hang around his friends all the time, right?" she seemed to be saying.

She squeezed his hand and nodded that she was alright, and then watched him turn his face to the gathering. Business was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Another short one. However, I wanted to get to this point because a new episode is on tomorrow night and it's critical that I am chronologically correct as to where this story goes. I am going to stick to the events of the episode, so I am continuting with all the vampires gathered and the L.O.D.I. infiltrating with a silver bomb! For all of my fellow devoted fans who watch every premiere, know I'll be biting my fingernails along with all of you tomorrow! It'll be cool to think of you guys from FanFiction watching with me!

Anyways, I know this chapter is really short, but this is more of a filler chapter to make sure the soulmates magick is fleshed out and understandable. Now, no matter what happens with the bomb tomorrow (no body dies, I hope! Except it woulda been nice if Lorena stuck around for the bomb...hehe.) all the characters will be present for when the shit hits the fan!

Thanks for reading. And for my two reviewers who were so quick, I'll have personal replies up to you guys when I write chapter 3 after the episode tomorrow night!

Next chapter, expected to be tomorrow night after the premiere: Guess we won't find out until tomorrow will we?!

I love reviews!

Talk to you all tomorrow!


	3. Thoughts of a Suicide Bomber

**SPOILERS** for EPISODE 9: I WILL RISE UP are included in this chapter. If you haven't watched the episode yet and don't wanna know some of what happened, don't read ahead until you have! I wouldn't want to spoil it for anyone.

**Chapter 3: Thoughts of a Suicide Bomber**

"i daresay my faith in mankind is stronger than yours"

- Godric

Godric sat in a chair, relaxing into position. Formalities after his rescue must be observed. He motioned to Kat, a chair placed to the right and slightly behind his. Kat did not consider it a slight to be placed slightly back from his chair. Rather, she thought of how vampires had not evolved for thousands of years. Their hierarchy was more primal than any other. Women were just as respected as men, but even a sheriff's soulmate sat slightly behind him.

Vampires from all over the country came forward to offer their condolences for what he had gone through at the hand of the Fellowship of the Sun. Some were simply glad that he was safe, others were full of rage at his captors, and others seemed to be speaking the polite words more out of duty than feeling.

First came a tall, male vampire. He was dressed in jeans and a light shirt, with a black cowboy hat thrown in. His voice had a slight country twang. Kat recognized him as Stan, Godric's underling in the area. His words of joy at his master's return sounded anything but sincere, but Godric simply smiled and proceeded to accept the next person's condolences.

Next came Jason Stackhouse, the brother of the women Kat was so interested in meeting. Godric exchanged thank you's with him and proceeded to the next person. Kat knew it was going to be a long night.

She marveled at the knowledge she had of these people she had never met. As the line moved through the room, Kat found herself recognizing most of them, though their faces had never been shown to her before. Godric's memory of all of them was remarkable. She supposed he would have to have some knowledge of those in his area, if only their names.

When the line had finally dissipated and the visitors were chatting calmly, Godric touched Kat's arm lightly. He pointed to a blond woman talking animatedly with a group of vampires.

"That is Sookie Stackhouse. She is in much the same position as you. She is with the vampire Bill Compton." His finger shifts to recognize a dark, brunette vampire standing by Sookie.

"Do you mind if I go speak with Sookie? I've been meaning to ask her a few questions about being with a vampire." She smiles at Godric, willing him to understand that she had no doubts that being with him would be the easiest thing in the world, but that she was insatiably curious about another women's experiences with a vampire relationship.

Godric returned her smile and nodded once. He kissed her, short and…sweet was not the word. Godric was too ancient, too full of the world and some drugged sort of seriousness that sweet couldn't be used. Rather, he softened and for once gave himself completely to another being.

Kat wove her way through the crowd. Some glanced at her, and others gave her long, curious looks. She returned each look with a nod and smile. She figured she might as well make as many friends as possible if she was going to be sticking around.

Sookie recognized Kat before she could even open her mouth in greeting.

"Oh, hi sweetheart!" Her voice was rich and twangy, like sweet tea in a hot August day. "You must be Kat. I just saw you over there with Godric, so I figured you couldn't be anyone else! I'm Sookie!"

Kat struggled to keep her eyebrows from rising into her bangs at the sudden outpouring of sweetness. Sookie was like some kind of sunlight in the middle of all these, excuse her cliché, creatures of the night.

"I guess news travels fast around here!" Kat couldn't believe how quickly all those around her had heard of her and Godric's connection. "I'm glad I've caught up with you Sookie, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Sookie tilted her head in question as Bill moved away to speak with another vampire. Sookie rolled her eyes at him and then spoke to Kat.

"Don't mind him. He's been on edge since last night. Rightly so I guess." Sookie's gaze seemed to travel somewhere else.

"Well, if it's not a good time…" Kat's voice softens, hopefully reaching Sookie wherever she had wandered inside her mind.

"Oh, no. It's fine. What's on your mind?" Sookie seemed to suddenly return to reality.

Kat could have asked her the same question.

"Well I was wondering what it's like to be with a vampire on a…night-to-night basis, I should say?"

"Well, if you've got a day job its hell sometimes. But for the most part, I think they know their schedules are too different from ours. You find time. Some humans even totally adapt themselves to live with their vampire partners. Sleep during the day, all that sort of thing."

As Sookie continued, Kat realized just how powerful the magick that had brought her to Godric was. She had quit her job on a whim, and now her days (and nights) were free. And now that she thought about it, she wasn't much for walks, and yet she had felt compelled to take a walk yesterday. And she just happened to choose the same road that Godric had been walking down.

Sookie's gaze went past Kat and became alarmed. Kat turned to see what was wrong, and instantly searched the room for Godric.

Before the vampire tableau stood a tall, dark-haired boy. A member of the Fellowship of the Sun, Luke looked upon them with an expression impossible to describe.

"I have a message from Reverend Newlin…"

Kat barely had time to register the bomb, the horrible lengths of silver chain and miniature stakes, before the explosion rocked her backwards.

The force of the bomb hit her first. Like a hand it came, pressing against the front of her rib cage and rippling outwards like rain on pond water. Her arms flew outward as she was knocked backwards. She met with the carpet soundly, her skin singed and irritated by the heat of the explosion and the skid of rug-burn.

And as if the whole torturous scene were played out in slow motion to prolong her agony, the splitting noise of small, silver projectiles whizzed by her ears. She opened her eyes, sharp bullets shooting towards targets too numerous to miss.

_Too much, too much! Why, why, why?! We can't die. This isn't fair, after we gave them peace. We offered such that they did not deserve, and they return nothing in kind. She cannot die. Kat…where is Kat?_

Godric's thoughts came rushing through her. Bewildered, she looked for him. But before she could even open her mind to perhaps return her thoughts to him, a pain worse than any she could have imagined blew her mind apart. She screamed, pain shooting through her leg as a long, silver stake impaled itself deep into her thigh. She saw a hulking figure drop next to her, a cowboy-esque countenance's dead eyes staring at her. Stan had been staked directly through the heart, a casualty of madness.

She tried to scramble away from him as he bubbled into nothingness, blood boiling across the carpet in thick, hideous strands. The pain in her leg was unbearable, making it impossible to escape all of what was left of Stan. She lay in his blood, screaming for Godric and wondering how many of them would die tonight.

The chaos was short-lived as the silver reached their destinations. Kat couldn't breathe as the dust cleared. Too much of it was lining her lungs, suffocating her. Blood loss was starting to make her dizzy and disoriented. The stake must have struck something vital because she could see the black edges of unconscious approaching fast.

But then she heard his voice, young and old, beckoning her back.

"Drink, Kat. You must drink."

_Drink what? I'm not thirsty, Godric. I'm dying. Not so soon. I have just found you…_

"If you do not drink, you will die. The stake passed into your femoral artery and you are losing too much blood far too quickly. I have removed the stake and if you do not drink now, I cannot save you. Please, Kat."

She opened her eyes, found his searching wrist. There was no thought as she placed her dusty lips to his wrist. And as the blood poured down her throat, hot and sweet, she forgot the horror around her. There was only him.

_Oh…Godric. How I wished that I could have done this under less dire circumstances. In this moment, I want nothing more than to touch you like we touched last night. I want to escape for hours. We have hours, days, months, years._

He was copper and richness and all that she had expected and more. It gushed forth, coating her tongue and throat and enthralling her. It was thick, and sensual.

When he pulled away she came back. All was dustiness and blackness. Small fires had ignited from the explosion. Vampires were being cared for by those less afflicted, and others were cleaning themselves of the refuse of those who had perished.

Isabel reported that Stan and a few others had died in the attack, but those hurt should recover if all silver was removed. Quick orders were dictated, that they were all to move to a hotel that had been informed and would be extra secure. They were to discuss it later.

Now was the time to care for the injured.

Kat tried her damndest to convince Godric that he should attend to the people of his area, but he wouldn't hear of it. Instead, he carried her back to their room, where he laid her on the bed and removed her jeans.

She cringed, expecting to see a gaping wound. Instead, she saw a small gash, bleeding profusely, but much better than would be expected under the circumstances.

Kat's breath hitched in her throat when Godric leaned down to clean the wound. His tongue wound small circles around it, healing and closing the gash. Kat could see his smile at her reaction. Could anyone really blame her? The femoral artery runs from the groin to the knee on the inside of the leg, so it was a pretty private area to have some licking around in!

Godric's hand reached up to grab Kat's, directing her fingers to touch where the wound have just been. She found fresh skin, healed beautifully.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. The powers that vampire blood had over immunity were astonishing.

Godric nodded in reply, becoming more troubled by the moment.

"What is wrong, my love?" Kat asked, softly. She found herself adopting his inflection and articulation as she spoke.

"When I left the Fellowship of the Sun, I told the Reverend that my faith in mankind was stronger than his." And almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Godric's face twisted into something both beautiful and terrifying. "How stupid was I to be so blind to their hatefulness? Have I left so many years of complacency soften me into something dangerous for my kind?"

His frenzy was becoming more rapid. He was buzzing about the room, a blur of energy.

"This may not go unpunished. Damn what the AVL says! The murder of our kind, and the intent to do even more harm, must not be carried out."

Kat wasn't sure what he was planning, but she knew better then to open her mouth. Something told her that something was being created inside of the vampire's mind, and she was not one to break so deep a concentration.

Dawn was quickly approaching, and although she was stiff she convinced Godric to let her return to the room where the explosion occurred to help those injured. Dawn was swiftly approaching and they would need the help of someone whose hands did not burn when they touched silver.

When they settled into bed that morning (she supposed morning would be night for her now, and vice versa) Godric still seemed to be thinking intensely.

"You are the strangest of creatures," he said, simply.

"Gee thanks!" Kat laughed.

"You know very well that is not an insult. Merely…most would have run even before tonight's events. But something is about to happen Kat, and I am glad that you are by my side."

Kat smiled, knowing nothing needed to be said in reply.

"Things may get very bloody."

"Okay. Sounds good."

Godric merely laughed and proceeded to fall asleep before dawn came. Kat fell asleep easily, even as the sun rose outside.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

So, yes, I totally cried at the end of the episode. Between Godric, and Alexander's AMAZING acting I looked pretty much crazy sitting on the couch. I'm a sucker for scenes like that that include actors doing amazing jobs!

But obviously, I am going to spin this story my way, and perhaps a bit more.

I feel like I want to explore what might happen in Godric was so shaken in his belief in mankind, that he forgot his beliefs and began to see what those around him were convinced of. Humans are nothing but prey, and the Fellowship deserves punishment.

Kat is like my dark Sookie. Bright and inquisitive, she loves Godric more than she could put into words. But she doesn't care about preserving life nearly as much as Sookie does!

Next chapter: The meeting with Nan Flanagan, my style! And the beginnings of a war between a church in way over its head and a lot of pissed off vampires!


	4. You Know My Name

_So - it's been quite a while my friends! Obviously, I was writing this during the time that Godric was still an active character on True Blood. But if HBO can switch things up (Lafayette, anyone?) then so can I! I know it's been quite a while, but I'm still interested in the deterioration of the all the things Godric believed in if he had lived. What will happen now that one of the oldest vampires alive (or dead, as it were) is pissed off and out to get revenge?_

_Not much about the story line will change, as this has now become somewhat AU. All characters and pairings will remain true to the show at that time period. Just pretend Godric lived! _

**Chapter 4: You Know My Name**

_"i've seen angels fall from blinding heights_

_but you yourself are nothing so divine, just next in line"_

- "You Know My Name", Chris Cornell

The travel coffin is smooth under her fingertips. The beads of condensation that clung to her fingers transferred to the coffin, remnants of the water bottle in her hand. The airplane ride to meet with the AVL Leader was long and boring, but every few minutes she caught glimpses of Godric's dreams and she could not help but smile.

_They ran out into the wilderness, glimpsing deer bounding through the trees to their left and right. He holds her hand, guiding her over fallen logs and pulling her in the direction of the closest human scent. When she looks to him and fangs drop..._she gasps.

Is that what he wants?

She raises the water bottle to her lips and takes a sip, fingers clenched around the plastic as if it would help her hold on tighter to reality.

She couldn't say she'd be opposed to being what he is.

The sound of the cool, calm recording of the steward's voice roused her from sleep and she scrambled for her seatbelt. It clicked in just as they began to land. She gripped the arms of her seat for dear life - as if that would help - hoping that they would land without problems. She really _hated_ flying.

The next hour was filled by formalities. Godric's coffin needed to be taken off the plane, wheeled to a private car, and taken to AVL Headquarters. The whole time Kat thought only of Godric's dreams. As others talked to her she nodded absently, signing off on the payment for the shipment of Godric's body without thought and ignoring the bulk of the driver's attempted conversation.

She didn't really start thinking again until she heard the soft hiss of the coffin de-pressurizing and saw Godric's pale hand curling around it's edge.

She smiles and he sees right through her.

"What is wrong, Kat?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just...confused," she admitted.

"Tell me," he insists.

"You don't know already?" She assumes that their bonded souls allow him to already know what it is she is thinking of.

"No - being soulmates does not allow me to read your mind. I am more in tune to your emotions, but I can not know what it is that bothers you."

She shakes her head, a little smile gracing her face. "It doesn't bother me so much as it speeds up something I'm sure we would have spoken of anyway. I saw into your dreams."

His face would have been comical had she not been so desperate to understand what he wanted. It went from fascinated to excited to concerned. "That is uncommon. The magick must have given you incredible insight into my mind." He doesn't seem concerned at the development. Instead he looks at her. "Then you saw yourself as a vampire."

She nods.

"Does it bother you?" he asks.

She thinks for a minute. Would it? Would living as he lived bother her? Maybe initially, when the thirst was unbearably strong. But she already had the schedule down - she rarely saw the sun anymore. What more would she have to change? She didn't have ties with her family, she didn't have a job, her friends had all drifted off their own lives and families. She had him, and she could become what he was.

"No," she answers.

He smiles.

"Then sometime, when the situation is not so pressing, we will talk of it further," he says. "But now, we must meet with Ms. Flanagan."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Alright so short, not-much-happening chapter here. I wasn't sure whether I would continue this story initially but after looking at how many people are still coming back to to check on it and how many people are still taking a first peek I thought maybe it would be worth it.

I put this chapter up so you guys would know I'm back. I just completed my first year of college and besides the stress I was going through it was a lot of work! However, I'm more prepared this year and think I can continute this story without much interference. I'm hoping to get chapters up fairly regularly!

So, where do you guys want to see this going? I know for sure that Kat is going to be a vampire at some point, but when? Is there anything you guys would like to see happen?

My next chapter will be up next week, and it'll be longer and much more action included! I just wanted to get this up so you know I'm active again!

Thanks for all the wonderful, kind reviews you guys. You're the best!


End file.
